gangweedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Travelling Band of 18 Revenants
OVERVIEW The Travelling Band of 18 Revenants is an antagonist group that made their first appearance in chapter 200, though have had an influence on the story of Gang Weed since before Chapter 1. They are a group of Revenants from the popular Video Game franchise Doom, and most appear to have their design taken from or at least directly influenced by the design of the Revenants in DOOM (2016). In chapter 1986, war broke out between the group and Gang Weed, and all but 3 members were killed and the Travelling Band of 18 Revenants was disbanded. MEMBERS * HAROLD '''was the founding member of the group. Harold has not ever been shown, but it has been conveyed by other members of the group that he strongly resembles a Revenant from one of the earlier Doom games. Survivor of the events of Chapter 1986 * '''EVELYN '''was the second member of the group and is the first female member. She made her first and only appearance in chapter 241 where she attempted to vore Cti but failed because of her jaw being torn off by Peridiotic. She was the only member of the group to resemble a Revenant from Doom 3. Perished during the events of chapter 1986. * '''SMALLANS '''was the third and most active member of the group. Though his appearance was impossible to perceive, the form that the human mind conjured up closely resembled the character Sans Undertale. He proclaimed himself the most capable in battle despite being beaten a total of 714 times. Perished during the events of chapter 1986 * '''BROTHER MARCUS '''is the fourth member of the group. He is a devout Christian and arguably the most competent. Brother Marcus was directly responsible for events of the assassination of Jared Fogle arc that ran between chapter 145 to 165. He has a kill count of 1531, the most out of any character in the group. He is also one of the only three characters in the series to have a stand. Survivor of the events of chapter 1986. * '''LITTLE RONNIE '''is the fifth and shortest member of the group. He clocks in at about 3"4. Little Ronnie has never been able to land a single successful blow on any character he fights. Most of the other members of the group hated Little Ronnie because he was short and gay. Perished during the events of chapter 1986 * '''BILLY THE BLOWER was the sixth member of the group. Though technically a part of the group, he was not often seen with the Travelling Band of 18 Revenants, as he is usually busy running the mysterious Ram Ranch. Survivor of the events of chapter 1986 *'THE COPPER CUNT '''was the seventh member of the group. *'DAVE''' was the eighth member of the group. He got in by claiming he could shoot fire out of his hands but in reality he had been using a lighter the whole time. Perished during the events of Chapter 1986 *'SIMON' was the ninth and youngest member of the group. Despite being seven years old, his skills with a diving kick, as seen in chapter 532, were unrivaled. Perished during the events of chapter 1986